In frame structures, such as houses, electrical wiring is located behind wall panels, such as dry wall panels. Conventionally, the wiring is deployed prior to mounting the wall panels to the framing studs. Applicable codes usually require that wall or outlet boxes must be secured to the studs. The boxes conventionally are nailed or screwed to the studs at predetermined locations prior to mounting the dry wall panels. The positions of the boxes are marked, and holes are cut in the panels. Thereafter, outlets, switches and other components are attached to the wiring and positioned within the outlet boxes. Face plates then are assembled to the front of the boxes.
It can be understood from the above building procedures that, once the dry wall is mounted to the framing studs, it is difficult, and usually impossible, to gain access to the wiring except through the holes in the dry wall panels at the predetermined positions for the outlet boxes. This is why some applicable codes require electrical wiring inspections and testing to be performed before installation of the dry wall panels. This problem is of normal acceptance in the building industry for conventional electrical wiring.
However, other problems have been encountered when multifunctional convenience outlet assemblies for so-called intelligent wiring systems are deployed. An intelligent wiring system may include both power conductors and data or signal conductors, for instance. Wiring for such systems has been provided by a hybrid ribbon or flat cable suitable for use in an intelligent wiring system for a building. Modules for connection to either or both the signal and power conductors are mounted in the outlet boxes.
It has become conventional for convenience outlet assemblies deployed with intelligent wiring systems to include a mounting bracket secured to a framing stud. A cable tap subassembly is attachable to the flat ribbon cable. The cable tap subassembly is mountable at the rear of a mounting box which is separate from the mounting bracket. A peripheral flange of the box is attachable to a peripheral frame of the bracket, with the peripheral flange on the outside of the wall panel and the peripheral frame on the interior of the wall panel. The mounting box is insertable through an opening in the wall and a mounting opening in the bracket.
One of the problems with convenience outlet assemblies for intelligent wiring systems, as described above, goes back to the general building procedures whereby the original wiring is completed prior to mounting the dry wall panels to the framing structure. Specifically, the cable tap subassemblies which are connectable to the hybrid ribbon cable are connected to the cable prior to mounting the dry wall panels, so that the wiring system can be continuity tested with the cable tap subassemblies prior to installation of the wall panels. Otherwise, if there were any breaks in continuity, the wall panels would have to be removed at considerable effort and expense.
Heretofore, the cable tap subassemblies of convenience outlet assemblies in intelligent wiring systems have been mounted in a position at the rear of the mounting box by such means as screws, heat stakes or other extraneous mounting apparatus and processes. This is a tedious and cumbersome procedure which must be performed by a technician through the small opening in the wall and the aligned openings in the mounting bracket and the mounting box. The bottom line is that, heretofore, convenience outlet assemblies for intelligent wiring systems have not been very "user friendly" in the field, both for original installation and subsequent field servicing.
This invention is directed to solving such problems in the field and satisfying the need of providing a convenience outlet assembly of the character described which is much more easy to assemble than the prior art.